


They are such headaches

by Arelia_Luminot



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Headaches, M/M, Poor Takeda, Ukai being sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 15:10:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3534065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arelia_Luminot/pseuds/Arelia_Luminot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takeda has a really bad headache and Ukai decides to try to help him. This is literally pure fluff. Also, this is my first Haikyuu fanfiction, I hope you all enjoy it. If you have some constructive criticism for my writing, please review/message!</p>
            </blockquote>





	They are such headaches

They are such headaches

It had been a good day, until Ukai had gotten home. The darkness when he entered the door suggested that Takeda was having another one of the migraines. The team had been particularly rowdy and Ukai had needed to leave early to get to his store, but Takeda had assured him at the time that he had it under control. However, the team could get rather...enthusiastic and loud. The sounds could bounce off the walls terribly, and give one an awful headache; something Takeda seemed to be prone to those after practice.

It hadn’t been long since they had decided to move in together. It had been a bit of a quick decision ,but ever since then, he had thought that he could slowly figure Takeda out. Whenever he thought he’d finally had him understood, there was something new that came along. One of those new things were the migraines. 

The pain varied, depending on the stress level of the day. Sometimes, they’d just be a regular headache, making his eyes seem almost pinched; other times he’d be holed up in their room, blackout curtains that they had specifically bought for these migraines drawn as he lay curled up under the blankets. Ukai had soon realized within the first few days of living with him that it was both sound and light that affected these migraines, making it nearly impossible to help and be in the same room. 

It seemed this one was not that bad. When he made his way as quietly as he could into the living room, he noticed Takeda curled up on the couch. This was good. If it had been one of the worse migraines, he would be in their room. He relaxed, letting out a breath before looking to Takeda. He was thinking of ways to help him out, to some extent.. Finally, an idea dawned on him and he quickly made his way to the kitchen.

He was trying to be quiet, as it seemed as though the black haired man was asleep, while he went about his task of making hot chocolate. It was a bit comical, if he was being honest with himself. He was placing things down and moving things so slowly in an attempt to keep the rustles and clinks to a minimum.. 

While this task that should have been ephemeral dragged on, he thought of what he should do next. He had to think of what else he could do for his boyfriend. Glancing to the hot chocolate, which was taking forever to cook, he got an idea. He grinned, and when the sweet, warm drink was finally done, he fixed it and placed two rather large marshmallows into the liquid. They bobbed happily, slowly starting to melt into the warm chocolate. 

Walking back into the room with two steaming mugs, he set one down on the end table by the couch and gently touched Takeda’s shoulder, gripping the one that was meant for the other man. Ukai knelt down, trying to get him to wake with a harder tap when Takeda didn’t stir.

The man slowly opened his eyes, their edges seeming to pinch in pain. “Mm? Ukai? When’d you get home?” He whispered, probably not realizing how softly the greeting passed his lips. However, Ukai took it as a caveat as to what his volume should be. 

“Hey,” Ukai whispered back. “Mind sitting here for me?” He patted the spot in the floor next to him. Hopefully Takeda wouldn’t ask questions, but just in case he did, he showed him the hot chocolate. “I don’t want you to accidentally spill it on yourself.” He stated as softly as he could while still being audible. 

Worry plagued Ukai’s mind as he noticed that Takeda seemed to not be in the mood to ask questions, as he slowly made his way to sitting on the floor with him; a soft, pained smile on his face. Takeda was the type of man to constantly keep up a stream of questions. Yes, knowing about the migraines made helping with them a bit easier but that didn’t mean it still didn’t worry him about how out of character they made his lover. Ukai sighed in relief once Takeda got situated and gently handed him the hot beverage. 

“Here.” He whispered a bit gruffly a smile on his lips. Usually he wasn’t so careful about someone, not even Takeda, however he was when these headaches came on. It was something that worried him,but he supposed it was something that came from all the stress of being persistent on practice matches, coaches, and on the vice principal not letting that damn grudge go. Ukai knew Takeda just wanted to be the best faculty advisor he could be for these kids, even while not knowing much about volleyball.

“Hang on. I’m going to get behind you.” Ukai told him, slowly getting settled. Takeda’s back was to him and his legs were on either side of him.

Should he do this? Was it even a good idea to begin with? He took a deep breath, giving himself a mental slap before running his fingers through Takeda’s hair the best he could. It was rather short and soft. Obviously very well cared for. The hair was in knots and tangles, begging for someone to take a comb to it due to sleeping on the couch.. He wondered for how long his lover had been laying there.

A soft, content sigh told him that this was, in fact, a good idea. A feeling of pride swelled up in him. He had figured out how to help him with this. It had been a bit of a thing that had been bothering him as of late. He knew there was no way he could help with the particularly bad migraines, but now there was something he could do about these. 

Continuing to run his fingers through Takeda’s hair, he murmured softly. “So, how was the rest of practice today? I bet they got pretty...excited.” He gave a quiet chuckle, KNOWING Takeda was probably dying to talk about it, as it was usually the thing they talked about on the way home.

“They were quite loud, as you can probably tell,” Takeda whispered softly, dewy brown eyes squinting at the slight pain but relief of the hands running through his hair. It felt nice, even if it did hurt at first.. That ever present smile was on his face whenever he talked about his team. He was so proud of them , and Ukai found it so endearing. Because, no matter what, Takeda never seemed to lose hope in them, “They were definitely...enthusiastic, to say the least, due to that new strategy you showed them before you had to go.”

Ukai smiled softly, nodding. “They seemed it.” He told him, letting them fall back into silence. As he continued to run his fingers through Takeda’s hair, fingers getting slightly snagged in what remaining tangles there were, they finished their drinks. Setting his own to the side, he returned to the soothing motion almost on instinct.  
Just a little bit later, Takeda’s head tipped back against the couch cushion. Ukai blinked in surprise, wondering what that was, looking down to him. He grinned, rolling his eyes a bit at the dorkishness of his lover.  
He had fallen asleep,quite possibly due to the rather soothing motion of fingers in his hair. Deciding he should continue, gently massaging his temple with the other hand. A content sigh left the sleeping man, causing a calm, content smile to curl over the other man’s lips.  
Yes. It was definitely a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is my first Haikyuu!! fanfiction so advice would be greatly appreciated! Thank you if you actually made it to this point.


End file.
